The kissing bandit named Cat Noir
by 1John212
Summary: When a thief named Cat Noir robs a bank, Marinette Dupain-Chang is called in for questioning. Due to the fact that Cat seems to have taken a, lets just say special interest in her. Now Marinette and the police must figure out why Cat Noir keeps coming back. Heavily based on Murdoch Mysteries episode The kissing bandit. Marichat!


**The Kissing Bandit Named Cat Noir**

I do not own the characters which belong to the miraculous ladybug team or the plot line which belongs to Murdoch Mysteries

* * *

"It was just a normal day for me. I took the subway from my house to the bank where I work. The only reason I work there is because I'm trying to pay my way through design school; which I'm due at later today. But I'm getting side tract. Anyway. I arrived at exactly 9:00, the clock chimed as I walked through the doors. I set up and began working, the time was 9:10. The day ran smoothly, I served a few people, around 15 of them but otherwise I just wrote cheques and sums. I was struggling with one of them when the masked man burst in."

"Thank you miss," the detective inspector and constable look up from their pages. "Could you please show me the identification paper that you filled in before you continue?" The woman in question nodded and gave them a slip of paper. It read:

 _Name: Marinette Dupain-Chang_

 _Date of Birth: 6/3/2000_

 _Age: 22_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Address: 251b Rose Street Paris_

 _Occupation: Bank receptionist/ design student_

Some days earlier

"Good morning gentlemen." A blond, green eyed man of the age of 22 strode into the office of police inspector Richard Durand.

"Ah, look who's here Jonathan. Adrien Agreste, fancy that." The inspector addressed his head detective, Jonathan Smith while also trying to irritate the young blond journalist by the name of Adrien Agreste who just walked into the room.

"Would you care to comment on the line of vampire attacks I hear you are investigating?" Adrien said getting straight to the point of why he was there.

The police had recently found the dead body of a teenaged girl had appeared to have drowned but the interesting thing about this case was the two holes on the side of her neck and the three pints of blood missing from her body.

"Mr. Agreste, we are not investigating and vampire attacks." Detective Smith spoke for the first time in this conversation.

"Teenage girls do like to talk, Mr. Smith. And I find this a zing dinger of a story," Mr. Agreste countered.

"If you publish something like that, do you know what type of a stir it will cause, or do you just not care?" The inspector replied harshly

"And as always you are right inspector, no use trying to stir up the public; but thank you for confirming the story." Adrien smirked while leaving the room, quite proud of what he had achieved.

"We didn't confirm a thing Agreste, and there are no stupid vampires," the inspector Durand shouted after him to no avail because he was gone.

Adrien had all the information he needed, this was going to be his best headline yet.

"Good morning Marinette," a female voice called as Marinette walked through the door of the bank she worked at.

"Good morning Alya, how was your night? I hope you're enjoying married life," Marinette replied to her best friend Alya. The two girls had known each other since high school and where both working at the bank to pay off their university fees. Alya had recently gotten married to her boyfriend of 7 years, Nino.

"My night was very good thank you Mari and I am enjoying married life."

"We should probably start work. I need to do the balancing sheets, again. It's the fifth time this week and it's only Wednesday." Marinette walked off and got ready. She did her work and served some people then she did the balance sheets.

"Oh come on. Why won't these balance? Mr….." She never got to finish her sentence because someone inside the bank fired two shots in the air.

"Not to state the obvious, good people but….." The voice belonged to a masked man. He wore a black skin tight suit with black boots, a mask, cat ears and a black cape. "My name is Cat Noir," he said. "And this is a robbery." Cat Noir looked around then his eyes landed on Alya. "You there, with the bun and pant suit. You must be a manger of sorts. Take me to the vault. Quickly."

As Alya took him to the bank vaults, Marinette couldn't help but think. 'He's rather hansom with his blond hair and green eyes.' She wouldn't dare say that out loud.

Alya slowly opened the money vault but she wasn't afraid because, being a reporter she got into situations like this quite often. She was just stalling because while Cat Noir was distracted she saw someone leave the bank to hopefully get the police. Although she wasn't sure what help it would be seeing as he had escaped the last three bank robberies. She had read it in the newspaper. It had been written by that Agreste kid. Quite good but likes to cut corners. Anyway, there was one other thing that Cat Noir did and she wasn't looking forward to it, being married and all.

'Click'. The vault opened and he took the money. He continued to hold Alya at gun point until he spotted Marinette. He walked towards her. "Oh my, who do we have here?" Without another word Cat Noir dipped her down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you have been most helpful and I thank you for your patience. Good day." Then he left without a trace.

Just as he fled the scene the police barged through the door. "He went that way," a lady said.  
"Smith, Gibbs, out the back. You two, into the ally." They obeyed.

When smith and Gibbs entered the ally way, they looked up and saw Cat Noir holding a rope. "Gentlemen," he said. "The pleasure was all mine." Then he dropped the rope and took off.

"Make way, make way please. Adrien Agreste reporter. Ah inspector." Adrien came marching through the door.

"We're busy Agreste," the inspector rudely replied.

"Ah yes and doing a fine job of catching no one I see. So tell me, did the robber kiss any women?"

"Yes, this kissing bandit struck again alright. Although I think he identified himself as Cat Noir," the inspector said reluctantly.

"Kissing bandit, I like that. Thank you inspector." Adrien then walked off.

"Oh gosh girl, I can't believe it, he kissed you," Alya screamed excitedly to her best friend.

"You think I don't know that?" She screamed back although less excitedly.

"For a moment I thought he was going to kiss me."

"Wait you knew he would kiss someone?"

"Well yeah, haven't you been reading the newspapers? But I understand why he chose you, I mean what guy wouldn't?"

"Thanks Alya, but that still doesn't change the fact that he stole my first kiss! Mangy cat."

"Mangy cat? And that was your first kiss? Wow girl, how was it?"

"Yeah it was okay. Everything I expected."

"So you enjoyed it?" Alya teased. But Marinette simply rolled her eyes and went to talk to one of the police men.

"Thank you miss. But I'm more interested in the moments when you were closest to the bandit. When he kissed you," detective smith asked Marinette after she had given him her identification slip.

"Oh of course. His arm went around my waist and he lowered me into a dip as if we were in a dance. What I mean is that he didn't hurt me, well nothing but my reputation."

"Do you remember any physical characteristics? Eye colour for example," detective Smith continued questioning.

"To tell you the truth I can really say a lot because my eyes were closed for most of it. But I do remember that his eyes where bright green, as green as the trees and the grass. Oh and his hair was blond, it shone like the sun. He wore a tight black suit with bulky black boots, a cape that went down to his ankles and a mask that seemed to be moulded to his face."

"Is there anything else you can remember?"

"Uh….. Oh yes, as he dipped me back I felt his hand warm on my back but there was something on it. It was about a centimetre in width, I think it was a ring, and quite a bulky one too."

"Thank you Miss Dupain-Chang, you have been most helpful."

Marinette and Alya where walking back from the police station to Alya and Nino's house. "So, what did you tell the police?" Alya asked as they walked.

"Well I told them what I could remember from his appearance but I couldn't say a lot because my eyes were closed," Marinette answered.

"Oh your eyes were closed were they?"

"Well yes, isn't that what you do when you get kissed?"

"Only when you are enjoying it," Alya replied and Marinette blushed. "Ha, I knew it. You did enjoy it. Come on why won't you admit it?"

"Because he's a criminal."

"Whatever you say. Oh we're here." The two girls walked into the house and found two men inside. One Marinette recognised as Nino, Alya's husband but the other she didn't know. Although he did look familiar.

"Welcome home honey. I heard you had an interesting day at work," Nino said while kissing his wife.

"Yes, it was but Marinette's day was even more so….. Oh great, Nino, what's Adrien doing here again?" Alya asked. Marinette cleared her throat to show she was still in the room. "Oh sorry Mari. May I introduce Adrien Agreste reporter for the Paris Gazette."

"Delightful to meet you Miss?" Adrien held out his hand for her to shake.

"Marinette Dupain-Chang," she smiled while taking his hand. "You seem familiar, have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so. Have we?"

"Anyway," Nino interrupted. "The reason Adrien is here is that he has just found out that Cat Noir, or the Kissing Bandit, whatever you like to call him, has struck again. He has left the money he stole at an orphanage three blocks away from the bank."

"How interesting," Alya commented.

"Yes, quite the Robin Hood isn't he," Marinette added.

"Wow, that's good. Mind if I use that Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Not at all."

"Wait, Marinette. That name sounds familiar. Oh you're the one that Cat Noir kissed aren't you? Do you mind if I have an interview for the paper?" Adrien inquired.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Adrien and Marinette walked into the other room for the interview.

"Attention gentlemen," detective Smith called across the police station, "Cat Noir Has robbed the bank of Paris. Again."

Everyone just stood there and watched as that mangy cat kissed me again. He had just stolen another load of money from our bank, and it was time for him to choose a lady to kiss. And he chose me. Again. But this time the kiss lasted longer and although I would never admit this to Alya, I actually quite enjoyed it. Once it was over he left without a word or a trace.

The police barged in a second later.

"Oh great, he's gone. Was anyone hurt?" The inspector asked.

"Only Miss Dupain-Chang's pride," the owner replied.

"I take it that he kissed you again miss?" Detective Smith inquired.

"Yes he did," Marinette answered.

"Bill, go and get Adrien Agreste," inspector Durand commanded. "How much did he take this time?"

"Well after the last robbery there can't have been more than $1000 in the vault," Alya replied.

"It makes no sense," the inspector complained. "He gives everything he takes to the orphanage and robs the same bank twice knowing that there won't be much in there. What if it is someone who has a grudge against the bank of Paris?"

"But then why rob all of the other banks?" The detective countered.

"To throw us off the sent?"

"I suppose we shouldn't discount the possibility but I think we should go over the information. So Cat Noir comes to the bank of Paris the second time, knowing it won't have much in it. He then kisses the same….. Wait, I have just had an idea. I must go." And with that Smith left the room.

Marinette was just leaving the bank for her lunch break when she was approached by detective Smith.

"Miss Dupain-Chang, I wonder if I could have a word?"

"I was just about to take my lunch break but sure," she replied and they started walking.

"Have you been approached recently by any men? In a flirtatious manner?"

"Um… No, not that I can think of. Why?"

"Because I believe that this Cat noir may have fallen in love with you and has chosen to make his feelings known."

"No I haven't received any unwelcome attention, I am just a college student after all."

"Well, thank you anyway miss," detective Smith finished and they walked off in opposite direction.

"So, what have you come up with detective?" The inspector strode into Jonathans office.

"Well sir, I've been looking at the information and I believe the kisses may explain our bandits motivation. Out of the $23000 he has kept none of it."

"Well yes, we know that. He's a blooming humanitarian, or so he thinks."

"Well he may have started out that way sir but something changed when he met Marinette Dupain-Chang."

"That's all just for show though isn't it? A little flair for the dramatic gesture."

"I don't think sir. I think he went back to the bank of Paris for the second time to see Marinette…..I think he's in love."

"Okay dude. So you're telling me that you think you've found the girl of your dreams?" Nino asked his best friend.

"Yes Nino, I think I have."

"So are you going to tell me her name?"

"Nope."

"Oh, come on dude. At least give me a clue."

"Okay, well she's….." Adrien's phone began to ring before he could give anything away. "Sorry, do you mind if I get that?" Nino simply shrugged, "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Agreste. We have had a turn of events at the police station, Cat Noir has struck again and our plan has back fired. You are needed."

"I'm coming right away." As soon as they hung up Adrien began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Nino asked.

"Nothing. I'm needed at the police station. Can we have this chat later?"

"Sure, but you better tell me who this mystery girl is."

"Whatever," Adrien said while running off.

"Excuse me detective." Marinette came into the police station in search of detective Smith. "I came as soon as I could."

"What is it miss?" He asked.

"Well I was doing one of my classes at Uni when I noticed someone slip a note under the door. The professor picked it up and said it was for me." She handed him the note and he read it.

"Dear Marinette, I would be delighted to have your company tonight at 8:00 pm. Please meet me at the Paris hotel, room 304  
X Cat Noir."

The detective thought about this, then spoke. "I have an idea Miss Dupain-Chang, but I will need your approval."

"I'm all ears."

I walked down the hall at the Paris hotel. I feel nervous but not scared. I cough into my arm. That was the signal to show I am there. I unlock the door to room 304 and I am about to walk in when someone grabs me from behind. I go to scream but their hand is over my mouth.

"Shhhhh, it's alright, come with me," he says and then he leads me into another room.

The room was beautiful. He had set up candles and there was a picnic. It looked so romantic. "It's beautiful," I day just below a whisper.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but I knew the police would be here."

"I'm sorry. My best friend insisted that I tell them."

"Yes, I expected that. But don't feel bad."

"Thank you, but I just don't understand. Why me?"

"You bewitched me. The moment I saw you I just knew you were the one, the only one."

"But I don't love you."

"Oh, well your lips tell me otherwise." That made Marinette smile. She couldn't deny it. "Close your eyes." Marinette did as she was told. He lent down and kissed her again, but this time she let it happen and she kissed back. That was until they heard the police.

"That's them, I must go." Cat Noir said against her lips as they parted.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"That depends, are you still sure that you do not love me?"

The inspector and detective burst through the door to find Cat Noir perched on the window sill. "Gentlemen," he said with the tip of a hat and jumped out of the window earning a gasp from Marinette.

"Miss Dupain-Chang, please tell us what happened."

"Well, he took me into this room and apologised for scaring me but he had guessed you would be here."

"Did he say anything that could give us a clue?"

"He asked me if I was sure in the fact I don't love him."

"And what did you say?"

"I gave him my answer."

I had been days since my meeting with Cat Noir and I couldn't keep him out of my mind. His lips were so soft and his voice tender. My only problem was keeping in from Alya.

"Come on girl, tell me what has you so distracted."

"Sorry Alya, I can't." Alya and I were walking to her house again after work and when we got there we found, yet again, Adrien and Nino talking.

"Come on Adrien. You have been like this for days. Tell me who she is!" Adrien was about to tell him no when he noticed Marinette enter the house.

"Okay fine." Adrien stood up from the couch and walked over to Marinette. He dipped her down like he had the first time they kissed and did it again.

Marinette was about to protest but stopped when his lips touched hers. She knew them, all too well. It's true she had only ever kissed one other person but she wasn't stupid enough to not know that no two lips felt the same.

They broke the kiss and she whispered in his ear, "I'd know those lips anywhere kitty."

"Oh," both Alya and Nino said at the same time.

"So that's what has been keeping you both so distracted."

"Uh….. Surprise," Adrien and Marinette laughed because their best friends didn't know the half of it.

"So how about it my lady? Care for another kiss?" Adrien asked, dipping her again.

"From my knight in shining armour. Always," Marinette accepted.

* * *

X Ebony


End file.
